Refrigerators are devices for keeping things like food or medicines below a certain temperature. To store the things under the certain temperature, the refrigerator has a storage room for storing things and a cooler for maintaining the storage room under the certain temperature by supplying cool air to the storage room.
The refrigerator may maintain the temperature in the storage room below a level desired by the user by repeatedly evaporating and compressing refrigerants. For this cyclic repetitive evaporation and compression of the refrigerant, an evaporator, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and the like are installed in the refrigerator.
The refrigerator may further have parts installed therein to perform many additional functions to meet various demands from the user. Form example, the refrigerator may be equipped with an ice maker for forming ice, and further a dispenser for supplying clean water or ice to the user without opening the door of the refrigerator.